gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |locations = Liberty City Los Santos }} Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts is a donut and coffee shop featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. The shop is possibly a parody of Dunkin' Donuts and Krispy Kreme. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Rusty Brown's was first mentioned in an advertisement on the radio stations Flash FM and Fever 105. True to Rockstar's humor, people in the ad have very sexually suggestive opinions of their donuts (i.e. "I like to lick lovingly around the outside and then thrust my tongue in the middle."; "I just love the batter. All over my face."). Obviously, the commercial is all about oral sex, especially cunninlingus, given that "Rusty Brown Ring" is a slang for anus, then ATM (Ass to Mouth). Toni, Flash FM's DJ, dedicates Wang Chung's "Dance Hall Days" to the shop. A Rusty's box appears on the desk in the flash version of the official website of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Rusty Browns-GTAVC-Official.png|The box on the website. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Rusty Brown's has no physical presence as a business outlet in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. However, examination of internal files suggests that the brand name was to be used for a cut chain of donut stores around San Andreas; CJ could eat donuts, but this was removed in the final version, rendering the interior of the restaurant inaccessible during normal gameplay. A possible reason is that the real-life Dunkin' Donuts (the chain Rusty Brown's is parodying) had no presence on the West Coast in the 1990s. A shared interior of the outlet, which is featured in cutscenes in early missions with Frank Tenpenny, exists but is only accessible via the Hidden Interiors Universe. In addition, textures and models for donuts on trays (in a similar fashion as fast food trays for Cluckin' Bell, Burger Shot and Well Stacked Pizza) also exist in internal files. Similar donut shops, including Jim's Sticky Ring, Tuff Nut Donuts and King Ring exist in the final version of the game's setting. Some Los Santos street criminals can be heard saying "I'm a Rusty Brown doughnut eating gangsta!". Also, a pedestrian will sometimes comment "Have you ever gone to Rusty Brown's?". Both of these quotes indicate that Rusty Brown's was to play a larger role in the game, and they might have been left in the game by accident. Additionally, in Colonel Fuhrberger's kitchen, there is a leaflet for Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts on the table, indicating that it could have been featured in the game. This can also be seen in the Johnson House. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Rusty Brown's appears in GTA Liberty City Stories at a diner Callahan Point, Portland Island, Liberty City (circa 1998) where Greasy Joe's Café would be in Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2000 and 2001, respectively). A Police Car and a Mule can be found in the parking lot. It is also likely to be Liberty City Bikers turf, as referenced in a mission where Toni has to find a cure for the overdosed Maria Latore, who thinks she left the cure, which was called "zap", near there. They find no zap there, and they also find the enraged biker gang, because Toni and Maria were behind the killing of their leader, Cedric "Wayne" Fotheringay. The bikers then give chase to the pair. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The business is over 50 years old. It has expanded into the Internet, selling donuts online, and recently opened the franchise in East Asia. Its main site is at www.rustybrownsringdonuts.com. Rusty Brown's has a theme for the cell phone at www.vipluxuryringtones.com. The company proudly sponsors the LCPD. They are also one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Chinatown Wars, each Unique Stunt Jump involves crashing your car through a Rusty Brown's billboard. There are 30 spread throughout Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A Rusty Brown's outlet is located on Vespucci Boulevard just around the corner from the Mission Row Police Station and next to the Ground & Pound Café, (reinforcing a police stereotype of coffee and donuts). In the first trailer, the location had signage textures indicating it was the Glory Holes Bakery. GTA5-Glory-Holes.jpg|Glory Holes sign in trailer/beta. Rusty Brown's advertises the new Red Ring of Death donut on their Bleeter. Many Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts ads can be found throughout Los Santos. Additionally a sign for Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (as well as an Up-n-Atom sign and store) can be found across the street from Bishop's WTF?!. Rusty Brown's also sells their doughnuts in 24/7 and Limited Service stores. Menu *Double Choc Whammy *Red Ring of Death Locations ''GTA San Andreas'' Jim'sStickyRing-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Jim's Sticky Ring in Market, Los Santos. TuffNutDonuts-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Tuff Nut Donuts in Palisades, San Fierro. KingRing-GTASA-exterior.jpg|King Ring in Fort Carson, Bone County. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' RustyBrown's-GTALCS.png|Rusty Brown's at Callahan Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' RustyBrown'sRingDonuts-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Lower Easton, Algonquin, which promotes a "Special Police Menu" as it is located next to the Lower Easton LCPD station. TriangleBuilding-GTAIV-RustyBrown'sRingDonuts.jpg|Frankfort Ave and Iron Street, Triangle Building, The Triangle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Rusty Brown GTAV Storefront.jpg|Vespucci Boulevard, Mission Row. Gallery RustyBrown'sRingDonuts-GTASA-advert.jpg|An advertisement seen in the GTA San Andreas manual. Despite lacking the "Rusty Brown" name, the logo matches those used later in the series. Jim'sStickyRing-GTASA-interior.jpg|Interior of the normally inaccessible Jim's Sticky Ring interior in GTA San Andreas, complete with Rusty Brown's signage hung from the ceiling. RustyBrown'sRingDonuts-GTASA-pamphlet.jpg|A pamphlet for Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts inside Colonel Fuhrberger's house, GTA San Andreas. Rust Browns Billbord CTW.png|A Rusty Brown's billboard used for a Unique Stunt Jump in GTA Chinatown Wars. rustybrowns_c.png|Rusty Brown's advertisement. RustysBrowns-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Billboard in GTA V. RustysBrown-GTAV-DonutsShelf.png|A shelf of donuts in 24/7. RustysBrowns-GTAV-LTD.png|Advertisement found in LTD stores. RustysBrown-GTAV-Donuts.png|A bag of Rusty Brown's donuts. RustyBrowns-GTAV-Pack.png|A bag of Rusty Brown's donuts. Trivia General *On the Rusty Brown pamphlet, it says "Ring Lickin' Good". This could be a reference to KFC's famous slogan "Finger Lickin' Good". *The Red Ring of Death doughnut is a reference to the infamous Red Ring of Death that rendered many Xbox 360s broken. 3D Universe *The Rusty Brown's location in GTA San Andreas seems to of had a different appearance originally, considering the over-lapped ground texture the exterior sits on, and the empty space between it and other stores. *If the player manages to enter the interior of the Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts, there will be a fire extinguisher inside the interior, and Carl can pick it up. HD Universe *In GTA IV Multiplayer, when cops are turned on, one of the insults the player's controlling character may say to a cop is "Don't you have a Rusty Brown Ring to tongue?", referring to the company's sponsorship of the LCPD. The insult, of course in keeping with Rockstar's crude adult sex themed humor, it's a reference to rimjobs. *In The Lost and Damned mission Roman's Holiday, Malc belittles Roman by stating he'd get into the car (in which he and Johnny Klebitz were kidnapping him in) faster if there were some Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts inside. See Also *Jim's Sticky Ring *Tuff Nut Donuts *King Ring Navigation }}de:Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts es:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts pl:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts sv:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts ru:Rusty Brown’s Ring Donuts pt:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Fast Food Category:Food Category:Restaurants Category:Commercials Category:Donut Restaurants Category:Restaurants in GTA V Category:Restaurants in GTA Chinatown Wars